Sick
by Gaga4Jeyna
Summary: When Natasha gets home from work and feels sick, she calls Clint to bring simply bring her some medicine. However, Clint decides to stay with her until she gets better. Natasha may be a little OOC but she is sick so...idk. Sorry the title is so bad, my sick brain can't think of anything better right now.


**Hey guys! So I've actually never read any of the marvel comics so I know next to nothing about them except for the things I see on tumblr or things like Bobbi Morse that are more popular in fanfics. So yeah...I think I read somewhere that Natasha can't get sick... :\ not sure, but I just decided to ignore that and wrote a sick fic just cuz I love 'em. **

**Plus I also have a really bad cold right now so that made me wanna write this. That being said, basically the way I described Natasha here is basically how I feel now-like shit. I know she's kinda OOC but come on gimme a break! I couldn't even spell half of these words right. I don't have school today or tomorrow so that also contributed a little. So yeah, sorry it's so bad I'm not thinking clearly _AT ALL. _Hope you like it:) **

* * *

The Avengers tower was silent by the time Natasha got back. She quietly crept to her room and closed the door to her room and let out a breath as she leaned against it. She hadn't been feeling well all day. Her throat was irritated and she had a headache. Sighing, she pushed herself up, walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants that she'd stuffed in there when she was too lazy to do her laundry.

She walked to the bathroom to change and take off her makeup and came out a few minutes later, face devoid of makeup, dressed in sweats, and hair pulled into a messy bun. She cleared her throat, attempting to ease the annoying itch in her throat that had been bothering her all day, but ended up coughing instead. _Crap, _Natasha thought,_ I think_ _I have a cold_. She searched her small kitchen along with the rest of the room for some ibuprofen and cough drops. Coming up empty handed, she let out a growl of frustration.

Natasha glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12:30am. Letting out another sigh, she went to go make herself some tea and mentally slapped herself when she saw that she didn't have any left. Natasha's jaw tightened, annoyed that she had forgotten to buy more earlier that day. She went to go finish up some paperwork when another cough overtook her. Natasha threw her head back and groaned; she _needed_ a cough drop at the very least. There was no way she was going to wake Pepper up at this ungodly hour just for that, she had no intentions of disturbing Bruce and Tony who were pulling an all-nighter in the lab doing some shit she would never understand, and Steve would probably make a big fuss out of it. She knew that Clint had some in his room, but he wouldn't be back for another half hour at the least. She knew she could just go to his room and get them herself, but she didn't have the energy to do that. Turning back to the kitchen, Natasha made some honey to drink and decided to ask Clint to bring her a few cough drops when he got back. Cup in one hand, Natasha tapped Clint's name on her phone and coughed again while she waited for him to pick up.

* * *

At the SHIELD base, Clint was getting ready to leave when his phone started ringing. He looked at it confused, people rarely called him this late. He frowned when he saw that it was Natasha calling and quickly picked up. "Tasha?" he answered just as Natasha was taking a drink.

"Clint," she replied hoarsely. She stopped surprised at the way her voice sounded.

"Hey Beautiful, you okay? You sound horrible," Clint said, a small smile gracing his lips. He packed his stuff up and started walking out to his car.

Natasha scowled. "Don't call me that and yes I'm fine. I-" She was cut off with another round of coughing. She sighed and took another sip of honey when she was finished.

Clint was starting to get worried now. "Tash, are you feeling okay?" the worry evident in his voice. All he heard was an "ugh" as she groaned in reply. "Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"Yeah, actually. When are you coming home?" she asked. Natasha hated the concern in his voice, but couldn't bring herself to care at the moment; her throat was killing her.

"I'm leaving right now. What do you need?" He climbed in the car and started it.

Natasha sneezed. "Could you bring me a couple cough drops and ibuprofen when you get back?" she croaked.

Clint turned on the headlights. "Yeah of course. I'll be right there, Nat. You should go to bed; I'll bring you the medicine when I get home."

"I will once I finish this paperwork," Natasha replied as she climbed onto her bed and pulled the folder towards her.

"Nat-"

"Clint, don't worry about it. It's just a small cold," she reassured him. "I'll see you when you get back, bye." Natasha quickly hung up before he could say anything else.

"Doesn't sound really small to me," Clint muttered to himself. He put his phone down with a sigh and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Natasha quickly finished the paperwork and grabbed her earphones even though wasn't really one listen to music for fun. However, her headache was getting worse and she needed a distraction. She didn't have an iPod since she ever listened to music so she walked over to her desk and plopped down, turning on her laptop. She went to YouTube and drummed her fingers indecisively over the keyboard, unsure of what song to type in. _What the heck, why not?_ she thought as she typed in "Poker Face". She'd heard it a few times when it first came out and it hadn't sounded too bad. Natasha plugged in the earphones, turned the volume up, and put them in her ear. She glanced at the time in the corner: 1:05. Sighing, she clicked on the music video and put her head in her arms as she let the drum beat slowly drown out reality.

* * *

Clint pulled into the garage and took the stairs to his room, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He quickly grabbed the bag of cough drops and ibuprofen from the cabinet and made his way to Natasha's room. He walked in and had to bite back a smile at the sight before him. Natasha had her head buried in her arms while listening to Lady Gaga.

Clint walked over and gently shook her. "Tasha, wake up," he said gently.

Natasha shifted and slowly sat up. "I'm not asleep," she grumbled. Clint rolled his eyes and handed her the medicine. "Thanks," she said before coughing. Clint rubbed her back until she was finished.

He sat down on her bed and leaned against the headboard with his arms behind his head. "So, how long have you liked Gaga?" he teased. Natasha shot him an unamused glare before going to get a glass of water. She rinsed out the glass and made her way back to the bedroom.

Clint heard her sneeze three times before she walked back in blowing her nose. "Tasha, you should get some rest. You look terrible," Clint told her, sitting up.

Natasha threw the tissue away and grabbed another one. "I will," she said, "right after I eat a cough drop." Clint sighed and handed her the bag of cough drops. They weren't really good for her and didn't help much anyways. His eyes widened when her fingers brushed against his; they were freezing!

"Have you checked your temperature, Tasha!?" Clint exclaimed.

Natasha popped the cough drop into her mouth before scowling at him. "No, why? I don't have a fever, Clint. I feel fine." Clint frowned but didn't say anything as Natasha turned off her laptop and came to sit next to him on the bed, working on the cough drop. Eventually, she went to go brush her teeth before coming back and sitting next to him. Clint actually started believing that she didn't have a fever until he reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear; she was burning.

"Natasha, go check your temperature, please," he begged. She had already taken an ibuprofen 15 minutes ago so he wasn't worried about her not taking any medicine for it, but he was still concerned about the how warm she felt.

"For the last time Clint, I am fine! I don't have a fever," Natasha said in an exasperated voice. Clint's concern was starting to really piss her off. "Besides, I just brushed my teeth so the reading will be off anyways," she added.

Clint looked at her. "Fine, if you're not going to check your temperature, I'll check it for you." He pushed himself off the bed and went downstairs to get the thermometer. Natasha huffed and rolled her eyes as she flopped onto her back and shivered. Suddenly realizing how cold she felt, Natasha curled herself into a ball and could already feel the aches in her joints that came with the fever. _This is just great, _Natasha thought to herself, _I have a scratchy throat in the morning and go to sleep with a fever_.

* * *

Clint came up a few minutes later, thermometer in hand. He'd grabbed the one that went in the ear instead of the mouth since he knew no one could force Natasha to open her mouth if she didn't want to. It probably wasn't as accurate, but it would do.

When he got to her bedroom, he found her curled up in the middle of the bed. Smiling, he gently moved her hair out of the way and put the thermometer in. Natasha didn't respond, proving that she was much sicker than she was letting on. Clint looked at the reading and pursed his lips.

"101.3 Tash, that's pretty high," he told her.

Natasha just groaned and rolled over into his lap. Clint carefully took out the hair-tie holding that was holding her hair in place and slowly ran his hand through her hair. After a few minutes, Natasha still lay with her eyes open. "Can't sleep?" he asked her. Natasha shook her head.

Clint grabbed a blanket and picked her up, setting her down on the couch. "I'll be right back," he said as he quickly went to shower. He put on a t-shirt he'd found in her closet that Natasha had never given back to him and a pair of sweatpants that she had also failed to return.

When he came back in Natasha smirked. "Stealing my clothes now are we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not stealing if their mine," he snorted. Natasha shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was about to reply when she released 3 sneezes. It was Clint's turn to smirk this time. "Bless you," he said handing her a box of tissues. He went to sit next to her and readjusted the blanket so it covered him too while she blew her nose. The dust from the tissue irritated her throat and she started coughing. Clint, once again, rubbed her back until she was done.

"You wanna watch a movie till you fall asleep?" he asked her. Natasha just shrugged as another round of coughing came.

"Sure," she croaked as another round of coughing overtook her. "There should already be something in there," she added. It was freezing and she didn't want to feel the loss of Clint's body heat.

Clint nodded and wrapped an arm around Natasha as he turned on the TV. He didn't really care what they were watching, he just wanted to make sure Natasha was okay. They were about 10 minutes into _World War Z_ before Natasha curled up beside Clint and fell asleep with her head resting on his chest.

Clint tightened his grip on her. "Feel better soon, Tasha," he whispered.

"I love you," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her head.

He felt a light thump on his chest where she hit him. She coughed a little and whispered, "I love you too" just before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ya like that little fluff I added there ;) actually I think it felt kinda forced, sawwy. I tried :P and is it just me or does anyone else think that Poker Face kinda describes Natasha? Anyways, if you've never talked to me (online or real life) you wouldn't know this but I love Lady Gaga and basically anything that needs a song I will use her XD I fell asleep 10 minutes into _World War Z_ so I can't say whether or not it was good or bad :\**

**Anyways I feel like I've been getting sicker as I wrote this:( review to make me feel better? please?**


End file.
